


The Cat Thief

by red_choseok



Category: Cravity (Band), H&D (Korea Band), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baby Dohyon, Cats, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, baby hyeongjun, cats are life, quarantine is making me crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_choseok/pseuds/red_choseok
Summary: Just a Seungseok AU where Seungyoun's cat disappeared then he found him on his way home. A week after, his true cat came back and now he has two identical cats. But it seems that the cat that he brought home is far from being a stray cat. (Yes, it is based on THAT facebook post lol)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months, I'm finally back. Coping with X1 disbandment is hard for me to handle and it still is. After seeing that FB post I suddenly remember Seungseok, I just miss them so bad. I hope you'll enjoy it. Love lots <3

The warm summer breeze whispered its way down the grassy foothills and through the trees. Rays of the sun go through the space between the dancing leaves. The clock rang out loud, it is time for the man on the messy bed to wake up now. Though it seems that he is far from being awake. His head on the other side of the bed, his feet are the ones being pillowed while his head is the one being covered by the blanket. It is apparent from his little snores and trace of saliva that he is still in his deep beautiful dreams. Not until a big soft tummy from a cute little human jumped onto him.

_"Brother Younie! Brother Youuunieeeee!!!"_

The poor sleeping man grunts, feeling the wiggling human clinging onto him but the man is still unbothered. But who said the little boy will give up already, he stood on his tiny feet and started jumping from his brother's bed while shouting, _"MoM sAiD GeT uP NoWWW!!!"_ on repeat. How can this man stay asleep if it feels like the world is shaking now?

_"YAHH DOHYON STOP JUMPING FROM MY BED!!!'"_

Youn is definitely awake now. Little Dohyon immediately jumps out of the bed with a burst of loud laughter, _"Mom!! mission completeee!"_ , he said while running from the kitchen. _"Very good my son, here's your chocolate drink for a job well done"_ , their mom cupped the chubby face of little Dohyon squishing it a little too long.

_"Morm my cheese hurts"_

_"What cheese?"_

_"Cheeeksss!!_ ", Dohyon shouted while his poor cheeks are still pressed against his mom's hand.

_"Oh sorry baby"_

Seungyoun secretly sneaking his way to the bathroom while his mom is still into his little brother. He'll surely receive another, 'Yah CHO SEUNGYOUN when will you not be late in school!'. But the plan failed so here comes the expected line:

_"Yah Cho Seungyoun when will you not be late in school!"_

Seungyoun recites those words in his mind in unison. Mrs. Cho reaches for his left ear and twists it (not so hard though Seungyoun is just a dramatic son)

 _"This is such an unfair household, how I wish I was born last so that I have all the good things in life"_ , Seungyoun says with an annoying crying face with his right hand on his heart while slowly sliding down from the wall as if being tortured with pain - topnotch acting indeed. _"Dad save me"_ , the end of his dialogue, but this Oscar-worthy performance only earn another pinch to his arm from his mom and a laugh from his dad. _Poor Seungyounie._

_***_

**Introducing the Cho Household**

_**Cho Seungyoun**_ \--- the eldest son of the Cho household. He is currently in his last year of high school. It's his first day in his new school by the way since the Cho family moved to a new town. A known tardy smart kid in his previous school. A definite example of YOLO student but still on the top list making him famous in his school. Rich, tall, handsome, smart, talented... _Life is unfair indeed_.

 _ **Dohyonie**_ \--- the youngest son. A 5-year-old kid with amazing piano skills. He likes to annoy his brother Younie a lot but he loves him secretly.

There is still a character that has not been introduced in the Cho household yet.

 _ **Shiba**_ \--- he's not a dog, he's a cat. The lucky cat owned by Seungyoun, Seungyoun's parents' gift when he started attending high school. Lowkey because they want Seungyoun to have his responsibilities in life. It can be concluded that Seungyoun is a good owner, seeing the fat tummy of the cat, trimmed nails, and groomed fur. Shiba indeed has a good dad. Talk about differences, Seungyoun is an affectionate dad while Shiba hates it. An arrogant, bratty cat as to how Dohyon describes him. Dohyon's #1 mortal enemy to Seungyoun's love and attention.

***

Seungyoun went outside as he finished his breakfast, he needed to feed Shiba before he goes to class. He saw him on their garden though it has not been a week since they move here, Shiba seems comfortable to their new place already. Do you know why Shiba is so lucky? Well, it's because he's the only one who can make Seungyoun kneel on his knees to give him a forehead kiss. Talk about a lucky damn cat.

Making friends is never a problem for Seungyoun, he doesn't even need to try to make one since others are the ones approaching him. A human magnet, as to how his little brother describes him whenever he went home with his friends. It's a lucky day for little Dohyon since his brother went home alone. Poor kid is always scared since the unfamiliar faces always attack his cheeks whenever they see him.

 _"I'm home"_ , Seungyoun says as he aligns his shoes in front of the door and went to where his mom was.

 _"You're early today"_ , Mrs. Cho gave him a kiss in the forehead.

_"It's just the first day so we did not do much today"_

_"I see. After you change your clothes, why don't you stroll around with Dohyon. Your brother is always on his piano, he needs to go out as well. I need to settle things in my work."_

_"We'll go out? Then can I have an ice cream mom?"_ , Dohyon went out hearing his mom and brother's conversation.

 _"Of course my baby just tell your brother, cry out loud if he did not buy you one okay"_ , making little Dohyon run fast to his brother to cling on his legs.

 _"Who said you'll go with me, Shiba will go with me",_ teasing poor Dohyon and he ended up crying which Seungyoun has to settle for himself. He carried him to lull him down while looking for Shiba which seems to be nowhere in the house.

_"Mom, did you see Shiba?"_

_"I saw playing in the garden earlier."_

_"I can't find him."_

_"He'll be back don't worry too much my son."_

Seungyoun does not enjoy any bit of this stroll, he became a babysitter to his brother this whole time asking him to buy this and that and now they're on their way home since it's getting late. He put down Dohyon for a while, his arms are sore now. His brother is far from being light to carry him all this hour. Seungyoun is still worried about Shiba though. His thoughts won't stop running in his mind about the possibilities of losing his precious cat. Their house is just three houses away. Dohyon stop walking which made Seungyoun stop on his track too.

 _"Brother Younie, Shiba!"_ , Dohyon says as he points to the cat on the aligned pots outside the house in front of them. Seungyoun immediately carried Shiba on his hands. It kinda got scared though but Seungyoun is just too relieved to even notice it. _"I'm worried for you this whole time and you're just playing on other people's garden, we have pots on our garden too"_ , Youn says snuggling his face to the fat tummy of Shiba. This Shiba shrug him off and Youn will probably have a scratch on his face if he was not able to dodge those long nails of the cat. The two arrive home with the cat when the sun already sets.

_"We're home mom"_

_"Mom, brother is good to me today"_ , Dohyonie says running to hug his mom while stuffing his mouth with his cotton candy. His mom noticed Seungyoun sitting on the floor observing Shiba who's cleaning himself.

 _"Dohyonie, why does Shiba acts so strange?"_ , his little brother sat beside him, both observing the cat in front of them, the other still eating his precious cotton candy.

_"He's still the fat arrogant Shiba that I hate brother Younie"_

_"I trimmed his nails the other day, he has long nails again"_

_"My nails grew longer too when mom just cut them the other day"_ , the little one justifies.

 _"He's never been this energetic and affectionate though"_ , describing how this cat keeps on bunting to Seungyoun.

 _"Maybe he has a change of heart"_ , Dohyon says, quite sure of it which Seungyoun thinks if cats do change too.

 _"Okay, Shiba is Shiba right boys so clean yourselves now"_ , their mom interrupts their deep cat talk.

***

A week had passed just like that. Seungyoun is awakened by the strange moving object on his face. _"Dohyon stop that"_ , he grunts but this strange thing is still on top on his face. _"Argh Dohyon I said stop, it tickles."_ Youn sat from his bed and to his surprised Shiba's tail is the strange thing on his face. Dohyon came running to his room but the kid was surprised that his brother is miraculously awake already which made him run back to the kitchen.

_"Mom, Dad, brother Younie is possessed!!"_

_"I just woke up early you scaredy-cat"_ , he chases his brother and both are running in circles around their table.

 _"Yah Gotchu"_ , Dohyon giggles as his brother cages him in his arms.

_"Stop now boys, so why did you wake up early Youn?"_

_"Shiba woke me up, he won't stop slapping my face with his tail."_

_"Shiba?"_ His mom gave him a confused look. _"Dohyon is chasing him before he went to your room."_

 _"Brother Youn! Why are there two Shiba?"_ , Dohyon shouts from their living room. Now, the two cats are in front of them, they look alike from head to tail, there's no doubt about it.

 _"Youn, where did you get the cat you brought home?"_ , Mr. Cho asks.

 _"Ahh... Dohyon saw him in front of... "_ and this is when he realized that he just stole a cat. Considering that this cat is as fat as Shiba and its fur looks also groomed, it is indeed owned by someone.

_"Oopsie... brother Younie just stole a cat from the neighborhood!"_

The problem now is, _who is Shiba?_

The two boys investigate the cat case. Shiba's nails are trimmed but both have the same nail length considering that it's been a week. The only distinction now is their gender and Seungyoun hopes that they are different. Thankfully, he was right about it, the other one is a female.

_"Okay, detectives eat now and Suengyoun, settle this after your class."_

His classes are now done and he'll pass in front of the house where he and Dohyon saw the cat that they brought home the other day. Quietly observing the house outside not knowing that a woman is approaching him.

 _"Do you need something?"_ , startling Seungyoun, he is way to focus on how he'll bring back the cat without the owner noticing it.

_"Ahh.. no... just.. "_

_"Ohhh that uniform perhaps you're looking for Wooseok?"_

_Huh?_ Seungyoun is confused.

_"He's probably on his way home now. Why don't you come inside?"_

_"Ahh no I actually don't know hi... "_

_"Mom?"_ , Seungyoun was cut off as a short handsome man saw them talking. Now Youn knew why the woman thought he's a friend of his son. It seems like they're attending the same university.

 _"Wooseok my son, your friend is looking for you"_ , Mrs. Kim says too cheerfully making Wooseok a little too pressured hearing the word 'friend' and confused too, when did he even have a so-called friend around their town. Seungyoun, on the other hand, feels so nervous, this short pretty man feels like he'll kill him right there and then with his gaze. Well, it's now or never.

_"Ahh no we don't know each other... I just want to ask if do you perhaps own a cat?"_

_"Oh yes! Ddadda she's missing since last week. We kinda lose hope in finding her"_ , the woman says with worry on her voice.

 _"You stole her didn't you?"_ the brunette looks at him with suspicion. Wooseok’s straight-forwardness made Seungyoun swallow his saliva.

 _"No... I didn't but…I do have her..."_ , Seungyoun became nervous being suspected as a thief. What's hilarious is a cat thief out of all things.

 _"Then you did stole her"_ , Seungyoun felt cold sweat tracing down his face. This man in front of him gives shiver to his spine every time he says something.

 _"I didn't meant to, I'd mistaken her as Shiba, my cat, and I brought her to our house but my cat suddenly came back that's why I just realize that I got the wrong cat..."_ , Seungyoun defended, the man is just staring at him, his throat suddenly felt dry. _"I'm sorry I'll immediately bring her back. Our house is just three houses away. I'll be back."_ Seungyoun says hurriedly running away from the sudden interrogation. 

***

 _"Why are you always so cold, this is why you don't have friends"_ , Mrs. Kim says slapping Wooseok arms lightly.

 _"Ah! Why are you asking me that, you're the one who made me mom and besides he just stole my cat!"_ And with that, he receives another slap.

**Introducing the Kim Household**

_**Kim Wooseok**_ \--- the eldest son, known as the cold prince in school. Rich, smart, handsome, but sadly he is more known as an arrogant smart kid. Contrary to what his mom's commentary, he does have few friends justifying that he doesn't need a lot, he just need real ones. A monster as to how Hyeongjun describes him. And the strict protective dad of Ddadda.

 _ **Hyeongjunnie**_ \--- the youngest, sweet but a crybaby, always cries because his brother Wooseok won't play with him. He hates his brother a lot but cries whenever he doesn’t see him. Lowkey the mom's favorite. Loves Ddadda more than his brother Wooseok.

Lastly, _ **Ddadda**_ \--- an affectionate cat who loves cuddles and kisses. Always sleeps beside Wooseok. The only being to witness Wooseok’s soft side. Mess with her and Wooseok will hunt you to death. 

***

And that is how they met.

* * *

Based on this post:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update since I'll be updating my other fic as well. I'll make it up next update. Enjoy reading :>

"I told you mom, that guy won't come back", Wooseok says chewing his gum while sitting on their kitchen table.

"Kim Wooseok! Don't sit on the table", Mrs. Kim slaps him for the nth. "Why would he even say that their house is near if he won't come back. You have trust issues my son."

"Anyone can say that mom, did you see him in the neighborhood? You knew everyone in this town". Mrs. Kim froze at that, she realizes that her son was right. She hasn't seen him before.

"See, I'm right, aren't I?", Wooseok proudly says as he passed in front of his mom.

A loud cry made Mrs. Kim snap back to where she was. It seems that his youngest son cried again.

"Aigoo why is my Hyeongjunnie crying?"

"Mom... Ddadda... _*snips*_ I mish Dda... _*snort*_ dda... ", and he proceeds to cry again.

"Mommy will bring her back okay so stop crying now", Mrs. Kim wipes Baby Junnie's cheeks.

"Hyeongjunnie don't believe mom, Ddadda won't come back anymore", Wooseok says as he passed by and with that Hyeongjun started crying really loud. Wooseok definitely receives another slap from his mom after that.   
  
The day ends without Ddadda coming back to Kim's household. Meanwhile, this is what happened in the Cho household at that time...   
  
"Brother Younie, just get Shiba there _*cries*_ I love the new Shiba", Dohyonie says incoherently between his sobs.

"Dohyon, that cat is not ours. Someone owns her, she needs to go back now", Seungyoun kept on persuading his brother calmly to let go of Ddadda already.

"I don't want to", Dohyon says as he tightly hugs the poor cat. This whole situation makes Seungyoun lose his sanity, it's been two hours of nonstop banter with his little brother. Thinking that 2 hours had already passed when he said he'll bring back Ddadda immediately, he is, even more, embarrass to go back to the neighborhood now.

"We're home", Mr. Cho and Mrs. Cho greets.

"What is the situation here?", their dad says seeing Dohyon's toys scattered on the floor.

"Dad, he won't let go of the cat", Seungyoun says pouting in front of his dad. Mr. Cho ruffles his hair.

"It's already late, you should do it when your brother is asleep. Do it in the morning", Mr. Cho suggests.   
  
And that is why Ddadda wasn't able to go home yet.   
  
Very early in the morning, Youn has no choice but to wake up before his brother does. He sneaks in his brother's room and gets the cat beside him. It still took him 15 minutes to do so mainly because his little brother hugs the cat tightly even on his dreams. His brother will surely cry and get mad at him when he wakes up. Youn didn't waste any time, he put on his uniform and brought the cat with him.   
  
He is now in front of the Kim residence, contemplating pushing the doorbell. 5 minutes have passed... 10 minutes have passed... Seungyoun is just there looking like he is about to commit a crime. After minutes of push and pull, he finally pushes the button. Mrs. Kim immediately opens the gate for him. 

"Hmm so that's what happened"

"Yes, Mrs. Kim, I'm sorry", Seungyoun immediately tells the reason why he wasn't able to go back last night and that they are new people of the town. He's thankful that Mrs. Kim is so kind to him. "I'll be going now, Mrs. Kim", but before he can even stand on his seat. "Wait, why don't you go to school together with my son?"

_Huh._ Seungyoun swallowed on that. His morning routine was already interrupted because of this cat, what a really wonderful day for Seungyoun.   
  
Speaking of the devil, he just went out of his room with messy hair and unaligned glasses, still on his favorite cat pajamas. It's only a matter of time until he discovers that there is an uninvited visitor in the house. Wooseok stretches out his hands and made a satisfied sound and when he opens his eyes, two pairs of eyes are looking at him - one from his mom and one from the thief. He can feel the blood running in his veins vividly. He just wants to vanish right at that moment. Seungyoun is actually also embarrassed for Wooseok (lol) he can't hide the smile on his face watching the other man's face slowly turning to red.   
  
Mrs. Kim went in his son's direction. "Wooseok, wash up faster, Seungyoun is waiting for you", he is receiving a good slap on his butt that moment.   
  
_Seungyoun?_ Wooseok looks at his mom in confusion. _Who the hell was that?_   
  
On the other hand, Seungyoun is confused, when did he say "yes" to Mrs. Kim's request? He can't complain now, can he? He can only scratch the back of his head to the series of misfortunes in his life.   
  
While waiting for Wooseok in the living room, baby Hyeongjun wakes up and now he is staring at Seungyoun. Youn is showing the best smile that he can give to the little one.   
  
*Stares*  
*Stares*  
*Stares*  
  
Seungyoun touches Hyeongjunnie's cheeks to break this staring contest but to his surprise, the baby cries out loud. Seungyoun panic at the sudden reaction. At that time, Wooseok is finished preparing. Hyeongjun ran to his brother and wipes his wet nose with his pants. Staring again but this time with Wooseok. It's awkward and Seungyoun just laughs it out. He is being suspected of making a baby cry right after being suspected of stealing a cat. That gaze gives shiver to Seungyoun's body again.   
  
In the end, Mrs. Kim says that Hyeongjunnie is not so fond of visitors because apparently Wooseok never invited anyone to their house. Wooseok can really tell how much his mother hates him, instead of blaming Seungyoun, it was suddenly his fault. _Poor Wooseokie._   
  
The usual 15-minute walk to school feels like an eternity. They walk 1 meter apart and no one initiates to start a conversation. The cold wind of the morning breeze is not helping to calm Seungyoun at all. He is usually talkative, well he _is_ talkative but why does starting a conversation feels like the hardest thing to do now. While Wooseok, well his cold sweat slowly tracing down from his head because he can feel the tie of his shoes loosening. _'Out of all times really'_ , he thought.  
  
Seungyoun stops walking as he notices Wooseok's disappearance beside him. Wooseok stops to tie his shoes and I'm telling you, that shoelace is receiving a lot of curses inside Wooseok's mind.   
  
"Let me hold that for you", Seungyoun offers, referring to the file case on Wooseok's hand.   
  
"Ah.. Th...thanks", and Wooseok curses himself. _'Why am I even stuttering... argh so embarrassing'_. Wooseok finished tying his shoelaces and his heart rate rise up after sinking onto him that he has to face Seungyoun again.   
  
"Thanks!", that came out too strong. _Fuxk_. He swears, he can see it, Seungyoun is fighting his urge to laugh in front of him. Which is quite true by the way. Seungyoun find it so endearing, the man who gave him death stares yesterday is so lost now. It's the first time that he had a good view looking at Wooseok though. He can't deny it, Wooseok is definitely handsome... and pretty and those eyes... those eyes indeed can kill him but in a different context now, if you know what I mean.  
  
The atmosphere around them became light afterward. Seungyoun thought that walking with Wooseok is not really bad but Wooseok thinks differently. They are near the entrance of their school now and before they part ways Wooseok initiates a conversation and Seunyoun is surprised that he can actually talk.  
  
"Seungyoun, right?", Seungyoun nods. "This will be the first and the last time that this will happen. I'll say to my mom that you don't like me, end of discussion", Wooseok says.  
  
"Oh wow, you really gonna put all the blame to me? That's cruel Mr. Wooseok", Seungyoun answers mockingly.  
  
"It's not like I'm lying though, you _do_ hate me", Wooseok emphasizes.  
  
"Hmm not really", Youn answers casually.

  
  
"Do you like me then?", _'This is it I will definitely win this conversation. There's no way this Seungyoun guy likes me after all the cold treatment that I gave him'_ , Wooseok thinks as he crosses his arms, smiling widely.  
  
Seungyoun kinda froze on that question. He does not really hate nor like this man in front of him but this conversation is a competition of pride. He will not lose this one. Wooseok's smile on his lips turns in a confusing look as Seungyoun smiles in front of him. _'The audacity of this man'_ , Wooseok thought.  
  
"What if I do?", Seungyoun says with a beautiful smile that he can give. Wooseok curses in his mind witnessing the gross scene.  
  
"I do like you Mr. Wooseok so let's meet after class", Seungyoun says before running inside the school.

Wooseok...well... He was left there. Frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach this that means you read everything and I wanna thank you for that. Stay safe and healthy everyone ❤


End file.
